Woman Thing
by SilviaFG
Summary: Santana wakes up to find Brittany is not with her in the bed Please review


Santana woke up when she didn't feel Brittany's warm body next to her, "She is probably in the bathroom" she thought, but when the blonde didn't come back she started to worry.

"Britt? Are you okay?" Santana called out a little worried, the next sound she heard was a soft moan from the hallway. "Brittany, are you okay honey? She asked again, this time getting out of bed and heading towards the hallway.

When she stepped outside she saw Brittany sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and clutching the lower part of her stomach. "Brittany, what's wrong?" Santana said while rushing to her girlfriend on the floor.

"I'm sorry I woke you up San" Brittany said while lifting her head to look at the Latina "But don't worry, my tummy is hurting a little that's all" When Brittany saw the concern look on Santana's face she kissed her in the cheek reassuring.

"Really, I'm okay San" She said again

"Well, if your tummy is hurting maybe we should go to the doctor, come on, I'll grab our coats" Santana said still not sure if her girlfriend was really okay.

"No! I'm all right, really" That sentence came a little harsh, which made Santana worry more.

"Brittany tell me what's wrong, don't you trust me? Is that it?" The Latina said a little desperate already.

"No! Of course not!, Santana don't say that, you know I trust you the most" Brittany said a little ashamed of her behaving, why was she being like that?

"Then what is it?" Santana said while cupping her girlfriend's cheek "Come on Britt, I am sure that I will be able to help you if you let me"

"I already told you, my tummy hurts, but is not that ba…" Brittany's sentence was interrupted when she winced in pain. Quickly, Santana kissed her on the lips and said "That´s it, I´m taking you to the hospital"

"I don´t need to go to the hospital Santana" Brittany said a little bit better now"

"Well, clearly you do" Santana said while lifting the blonde from the ground "We need to know what's wrong?

Brittany tried to resist but her girlfriend was stronger than her, besides, she was in no condition to try to escape from Santana's warm embrace that felt really nice.

"Santana I'm saying that I don't need to go to the hospital because I already know what's wrong with me" Brittany couldn't help but laugh to the surprised expression on the Latina's face. "I'm just too embarrassed to tell you" Brittany chuckled a little

"You are lucky I love you this much Brittany, I swear to God." Santana replied a little annoyed now but still worried. "Since when are you embarrassed to tell me something? I thought we told everything each other"

"And we do tell each other everything but I don't know, this thing is….different I guess" the blonde replied

Santana knew that Brittany wouldn't tell her what was wrong , so she decided to make a little game.

"Well, If you won't tell me, then let me guess, what about that?" Santana said waiting for the blonde's reaction.

"You are truly a genius, right Santana?" Brittany said , smiling softly from the corner of her mouth.

Santana laughed at her girlfriend´s answer "No, not really, the genius here is you Britt, you already know that" Brittany chuckled and Santana couldn't help but laugh along with her. "Oh shit, I really love this girl" She thought.

"So? What do you say?" Santana asked one more time

"Mmmm….. Okay" Santana smiled again but got serious again when Brittany winced a little in pain. "I'm listening" The blonde continued

"Are you food poisoned?" Santana began

"Not really"

Well, is it some type of virus then?" Santana asked for the second time

"I don't think so"

Santana was running out of ideas "Gases?"

"Definitely not" Brittany quickly answered while smiling

"Oh come on Britt, If you don't help me here I´ll never find out" Santana said clearly annoyed by the situation

"That's the plan" Brittany simply replied

"Brittany…"

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding" Brittany said, she didn't want Santana to get upset with her

"Santana, can you remember the last time we had sex?" Brittany asked. Santana raised her eyebrows, she wasn't expecting that.

"Um, yeah, like 3 days ago but I don't think that that really has something to do with…." Then it hit her, of course, those mood- swings, spending a lot of time on the bathroom, throwing away practically new underwear. How could she had been so naïve. "Oh, you have cramps…"

"Thank God Santana, finally" Brittany said relieved

"Really? All of this because you were ashamed to tell me you are on your period?" Santana said a little upset but happy at the same time to know that nothing was really wrong with her girlfriend. "You know you could've told me right?"

"I know, I know, it's just a woman thing" Brittany said a little embarrassed now for her behavior.

"So you are basically saying that I'm not a woman" Santana said fighting back a smile

"What! No! I didn't mean that you know that sometimes I'm….." Brittany couldn't keep talking since her lips were caught between Santana's.

"I know, Britt, I know" Santana said laughing at her girlfriend's red face. "Now let's go to bed and if you have crumps again just tell me and I 'll make it better"

"I don't' see a way in which you can make cramps better" Brittany replied

"Oh really? And what about this?" Santana said while leaning and kissing her girlfriend softly but in a passionate way.

"Okay, that will help" Brittany said and chuckled when Santana began to laugh

She would be just fine, Santana was there with her.


End file.
